Just Me Trying Stuff Out
by Fredrikness
Summary: Just testing compatibility. Sora and Cloud, Sora and Kairi, Sora and Leon. Kairi and Riku, maybe even Kairi and Yuffie. Hmm... so many options. Except Riku and Sora, because we all know how much I already approve of them ;
1. Chap 1: There Shall Be No Escape

Hey, guys! I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Cloud, or even 9 Letters Long. Great book, though. You guys should sooo read it! It's all gothicy and speaking to dead people and yadda-yadda-yadda. Book 2 - after The Red Cardigan, which I, no, have not read. I'm so ashamed that I have managed to read book two in a series before book one. Again.

Personally (but don't tell anyone!) I'm kind of proud of this. Later on, once I get no reviews, I may think it's crap, but right now, it's actually pretty cool. Light fluff, but compared to all my dark stuff, it's all good. I need some of this sometimes.

Also, [I think there are] no typos. Yay! =D

* * *

Do you know that feeling you get when you're opening a Jack-in-the-box? The one where you tense all your muscles up really tight for the moment, scream when it comes, but then afterwards you feel kind of empty because nothing really happens?

Well, that's how Sora felt about Cloud.

Cloud was a walking Jack-in-the-box – his heart always staying still, waiting, until _BOIING! _It just jumps out at you, and you tense, waiting for it to hit you in the face or something, and then, it just doesn't… and then it reels itself back in and you start all over again.

Do you know that feeling you get when you get a present? Like, not a Valentine's Day card, or some soppy love song; like a true, proper present, ribbon and all. And you open it, and inside it's like you've opened a treasure chest and the light had cascaded out, blinding you, and then every time you go to look at it from then on, you just keep thinking of that one time when you opened it for the first time?

Well, that's how Cloud felt about Sora.

Sora was a happy person, and though he sometimes pouted, even then, Cloud only felt bad, not excruciatingly sorry, for the younger boy. Other times, happy times, the brunette's eyes would spark, his nose would scrunch up, and his hands would animate what he was saying. Even as he got older, he stayed the same, somehow maturing his thoughts in ways that only Cloud would notice.

"Hey, Cloud?"

Cloud looked up, blue eyes boring into his. "Yes, that would be me."

"How come you're always so refined?" Sora was lying on his bed, reading _9 Letters Long_ for an English assignment.

"You're seventeen. You _so_ don't need to care about this." Cloud was typing something long and boring on his laptop, also for an English assignment.

"And you're eighteen. Your point?"

Cloud grimaced.

Sora laughed. "Exactly."

There was a pause, in which Sora thought about kissing Cloud and Cloud thought about kissing Sora.

"Um, Cl- Aah!"

Cloud jumped back, his eyes still closed from what he didn't remember doing. Had he really just kissed Sora? His ray of light? His exit? And it was all going to be removed, just like that. "I, uh, have to go. Bye."

He didn't even open his eyes until his back was to Sora, and he had to see where the door handle was.

But Sora wasn't so okay with the whole 'Cloud running away again' theory. He threw down the book and jumped out the open window, thankful his room was on the bottom floor.

When Cloud opened to door to run into his car and bolt for safety, he accidentally ran into Sora's lips and bolted to the spot.

He smiled against Sora's lips at the same time the brunette whispered, "You won't get away again, Strife."


	2. Chap 2: Politely Ignoring Strangers

This is sad. Sad for 1, that I don't not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters, and 2, the storyline is also sad.

I don't mind this one either. Kind of short, and well, I could sooo make a 20 chap thing out of this, but no thanks. I'm determined to do one-shots. Even if they suck, and are only experimental.

Also, I have chap 2 for Secrets of the Heart ready, and chap 3 is coming along fine. Sorry for all the stories so quickly iinto my recent arrival, but I'm just in a creative mood all of a sudden. Ask my maths teacher - I have little anime couple, mostly Riku and the awesomer version of I, all over my tests.

* * *

"If you hold your breath any longer, either you will die, or the wind will change and you'll be puffy and purple forever."

Sora let out his breath, glaring at Kairi. "Whatever," he scoffed. "It's cold, and Riku told me that if you hold your" – he wheezed then – "breath, you warm up quicker."

He sounded completely breathless and hoarse, making Kairi's grin strain as she laughed, clutching her stomach with one hand and the hand rail with the other, so she didn't fall flat on her ass in front of all these strangers.

All these strangers who were staring at her enough as it was.

They were on a train, going nowhere. Kairi had called Sora at three in the morning, and, after leaving a note for his then-sleeping mother, he met her at the skate park, and they then walked up the road to the taxi rink, before hoping an a cab and arriving at the train station.

Wandering around town looking for the two seventeen year olds, was another teenager, this one eighteen. His silver hair was still mussed from sleep, and he the only thing that had stopped him from jumping out of bed and shooting across the world to search for Sora, was the fact that he had needed a shower. Badly.

Riku rubbed his aqua eyes, and pulled out his phone. It was winter, which meant he had rugged up in a pair of water-proof black jeans, a t-shirt, a sweater, a jacket and a coat. Not to mention two pairs of socks and ear muffs that were just slightly smaller than his massivly puffy red nose.

He sneezed. _Fucking hell. Now I have a cold. You're lucky I love you Sora. Stupid, stupid, stupid Sora! Stupid, adorable, sweet boyfriend of mine Sora._

It was then, staring lovingly at his phone, he received a text from the very person he wanted to.

Too bad it hadn't said what he wanted it to.

_**O my god sorry! I 4got bout our date and im on a train wiv Kairi. How bout tomorrow? Love you! **_

Ugh, Kairi. The teen with the short red hair, big purple eyes, and… Sora's current attention.

She was too much like Sora for Riku's liking. So Riku just decided not to like her at all. She was so into his brunette boyfriend, it just wasn't funny.

Sora seemed to laugh about it, though. Which obviously meant that Riku should trust the girl more.

Or did it mean exactly the opposite? Should Riku not trust Kairi _or_ Sora, because then his heart would be broken.

_**Um i dont know how to tell u this but i just kissed Sora. He didnt kiss me back i promise u. Sorry**_

Riku put his phone away, and felt his eyes swell up. They felt like melting ice, the coldness mixed with the sudden feeling of water slipping down his cheeks. His nose suddenly felt colder, and the slowly walked, crying, away.

Sora looked at Kairi, shocked. They were in a smaller compartment, Sora having complained about the noise of the main one. The only other person in the room was a woman, probably only a few years older than them, who was politely looking away.

Kairi had just kissed him. And Sora had wanted to kiss her back, but she had jumped away too quickly. _But what happened me loving Riku? _

That was the only thought running through Sora's head as he tried to catch Kairi's timid gaze. "Hey," he said softly. "It's alright."

Kairi looked up. "It is?"

As Kairi got her passionate answer, she then wondered if the woman in the booth next to them was still, politely, looking away.


End file.
